ブレード と シュシュ Braid to Shushu
by NishiNomi
Summary: Kelas Heero 'dititipkan' anak baru oleh Une-kaichou. Semua temannya menganggap ia normal seperti murid lainnya. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Heero tidak beranggapan demikian. Absurd, diksi kacau-galau, penggambaran situasi nano-nano campur aduk, gak karuan. Anda suka? Lemparkan review Anda kepada saya :)


A Gundam Wing Fanfiction  
Braid to Shushu, Chapter 1  
"Dai-ichi inshou ~ First Impression"

Pair : 1 x 2 (love at the first sight banget sama mereka XD)  
Genre : Romance (pastinya)  
Yang lainnya bakal saya bocorin seiring berjalannya cerita *plakplok*

a/n Sebelumnya, mohon maaf minna saya baru sempet buka FFn lagi setelah beberpa bulan luntang-lantung pasca UN 2012 TT_TT  
Mohon maaf juga buat yang udah nunggu sekuelnya KiSEKi, tapi gak kunjung datang (ajiseet, pede gila!), karena nampaknya beberapa waktu ke depan ini saya bakal hiatus di fandom EVA dan hijrah ke fandom lain. Sebelumnya harap maklum XDDDDa

Ini fict pertama saya di fandom Gundam Wing, jadi~  
Berhubung saya masih polos, dan belum terlalu lama melalang buana di dunia perfanfict-an, saya akan selalu minta masukan baik kritik ataupun saran kepada para reader, dan senpai-tachi sekalian :D  
Segala bentuk koreksi, review, dan flame sekalipun akan saya terima dengan lapang dada  
*baca jampe-jampe penolak flame*

Terinspirasi dari (hampir) semua lagu JKT48 yang dijadiin soundtrack iklan, saya nekad masuk-masukin segala keancuran yang saya bayangkan dari lagu-lagu itu -_-a  
Jadi~ saya kembali memohon maaf, kalo-kalo jadinya fict ini bakal jadi ancur, segatot-gatotnya *mabur*

Best Regards,  
NishiNomi

* * *

Disclaimer : Gundam Wing bukan milik saya! Saya hanya seorang staf administrasi yang merangkap sebagai mahasiswi perguruan tinggi swasta yang numpang berkarya dalam bentuk fanfiksi.

* * *

Pemuda beriris biru lembayung itu tak berkutik sama sekali saat deburan ombak perlahan membelai ujung jemari kakinya. Matanya memandang datar ke arah laut; menatap hangatnya pantulan cahaya matahari terbenam di hadapannya. Tak biasanya pemuda bernama Heero Yuy ini betah berlama-lama di tempat yang sedikit terasing seperti tempat di mana ia berada sekarang. Benar-benar sesuatu yang diluar kebiasaan, dan bisa jadi… Ia sedang berada dalam titik jenuhnya, entah terhadap satu atau lebih dari aspek kehidupannya yang memang kelabu.

Heero sudah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk duduk terdiam membatu di atas hamparan pasir putih dengan pikiran yang sama sekali kosong. Ia tak tahu ke mana semua pertanyaan yang berputar-putar di kepalanya bermuara, sehingga pada akhirnya telinga Heero menangkap sebuah rangsang bunyi yang membuyarkan lamunannya seketika itu juga. Walhasil, pemuda yang memang selalu waspada setiap saat itu sontak memeriksa situasi di sekitarnya. Ia yakin bunyi yang terdengar seperti benda jatuh barusan lebih gawat dibandingkan dengan bunyi kelapa jatuh dari pohonnya. Dan benar saja! Sepasang mata birunya menangkap sebuah sosok yang berjalan tertatih-tatih, tak jauh dari posisi awal ia berada.

Alih-alih untuk menghindari hal buruk yang mungkin terjadi, Heero akhirnya tergerak untuk menolong orang asing yang baru saja ia 'temukan' secara tak sengaja itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?!" sergah Heero seraya memapah tubuh si misterius yang sempat terjatuh untuk kedua kalinya itu.

Sosok itu tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menoleh sedikit, menunjukkan sebagian wajahnya kepada Heero. Tapi sayangnya Heero hanya bisa melihat sedikit kemilau berwarna keunguan terhalang oleh sebersit benang halus berwarna kecoklatan yang melambai tertiup angin. Merasa wajah aslinya terungkap, manusia misterius itu sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya agar bisa terlepas dari papahan Heero. Terkaget dengan responnya, Heero segera melepaskan tangannya dan menjauhi sosok misterius itu. Sosok itu sempat kembali menoleh ke belakang –seolah mengucapkan kata "Kurang ajar, kau!" atau sejenisnya kepada Heero, sebelum pada akhirnya ia mengambil langkah seribu, dan kemudian menghilang begitu saja dalam gelap malam. Terlihat jelas di mata Heero bagaimana sosok itu memudar, dan pada akhirnya lenyap; seperti rasa penasaran yang semula muncul di benak Heero yang perlahan terkikis begitu saja seiring dengan pupusnya sosok misterius itu dari pandangannya.

Cahaya matahari perlahan menjamah sudut demi sudut di gedung asrama, tapi tidak menghilangkan hawa dingin yang masih berkeliaran di sekitar bangunan itu. Langit cerah berhiaskan beberapa kelompok awan yang bergumul mengahalangi cahaya Sang Surya. Satu persatu siswa dan siswi keluar meninggalkan tempat peristirahatan mereka saban malam itu. Terdengar gelak tawa dan bunyi riuh penghuni asrama menggema sepanjang koridor. Sesekali terdengar juga bunyi kicauan burung turut meramaikan suasana pagi itu.

Para penghuni asrama kini berhamburan menuju ke tempat tujuan mereka masing-masing. Meskipun terpecah menjadi beberapa kelompok bagian, masih saja terdengar bunyi riuh dari masing-masing individu di dalamnya; seperti di koridor asrama tadi. Beberapa dari mereka sibuk mengobrol, berheboh-heboh ria dengan _gadget_ canggih yang mereka miliki, menutup mata hati dan telinga mereka dengan sumpalan _earphone_, atau yang sedikit _eye catching_; bersolek sepanjang jalan.

Tapi sayangnya Heero Yuy bukanlah anak dengan tipikal seperti mereka –meski pada kenyataannya ia berada dalam satu lingkup dengan anak-anak yang menurutnya 'ajaib'.

Ia hanya berjalan seorang diri menuju kelasnya, tanpa ditemani ataupun didampingi oleh temannya. Ia merasa tidak ada waktu untuk menunggu orang yang menurutnya tidak penting, atau bahkan melakukan hal bodoh seperti yang kebanyakan orang lakukan saat itu. Baginya menarik diri dari keramaian seperti itu adalah suatu kebanggaan tersendiri; tanda bahwa dia sama sekali 'berbeda' dengan orang kebanyakan di dunia ini. Sebagai tanda bahwa dia bukanlah orang yang gagal dalam seleksi alam –seperti yang dikatakan Charles Darwin. Ia tidak mau disamakan dengan mereka; Heero sangat menujunjung tinggi harga dirinya. Menurutnya, itu adalah cara seseorang untuk terus mengembangkan dirinya secara mandiri. Sehingga pada akhirnya, ia terbiasa untuk hidup 'tanpa bantuan' orang lain. Dan bisa dibilang, inilah mengapa Heero berlaku 'ketus' kepada teman-temannya –dan tentunya membuat ia sedikit dijauhi oleh yang lainnya. Jika ditanya mengapa, ia tentu akan menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama persis; karena mereka belum memiliki tanggung jawab terhadap diri mereka sendiri. Tanggung jawab dalam arti kata mereka belum bisa berpikir dewasa untuk sekedar menghargai waktu luang mereka yang terbuang begitu saja, atau memutuskan mana yang perlu atau tidak perlu dilakukan –untuk bocah seusia mereka tentunya.

Tapi, untungnya masih ada orang yang menaruh simpati yang dalam kepada pemuda berwatak keras ini. Meskipun jumlahnya bisa dihitung jari.

"_Ohayou_, Heero," sapa Quatre ketika Heero menapaki ruang kelas. Heero tak merespon sepatah katapun. Ia hanya ngeluyur menuju tempat duduknya di sudut kelas. Si pirang cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan teman seangkatannya itu.

"Dingin seperti biasanya…" gumam Wufei.

"Tak usah dimintapun dia akan selalu seperti itu," tambah Trowa.

Heero meletakkan tasnya di atas meja. Dengan cueknya ia duduk di atas kursinya, dan mulai membuka halaman demi halaman buku catatannya.

"_Nee_, Heero… Tadi Muira-sensei mencarimu," Quatre berjalan menghampiri meja Heero, "Aku dimintai tolong untuk…"

Belum sempat Quatre menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Heero sudah terlanjur menghilang dari kursinya. Baik Wufei, Trowa, maupun Quatre hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

Heero melangkahkan kakinya menuju perpustakaan yang ada di lantai 3 gedung B. Jam yang terpampang di dinding gedung utama kala itu menunjukkan pukul 7.45. _Masih ada waktu tersisa_, pikir Heero.

"_Shitsurei shimasu_," Heero membuka pelan pintu perpustakaan. Kedua bola matanya berpatroli mencari sosok wali kelasnya di ruangan luas yang hanya tersekat oleh beberapa rak buku yang panjangnya terbentang dari ujung yang satu hingga ujung yang lainnya tersebut.

"Mencari Muira-sensei?" Tanya Tsubaki-san, si penjaga perpustakaan, "Beliau sedang ada di ruang referensi sekarang."

"_Arigatou…_" Heero berterima kasih kepada wanita yang selalu menggunakan _lipgloss _berwarna _nude_ itu, kemudian bergegas menemui Muira-sensei di lokasi yang telah disebutkan sebelumnya.

Heero berhenti tepat di sebuah ruangan yang berada di salah satu sudut terpencil di dalam perpustakaan yang luas itu. Ia melepaskan alas kakinya, kemudian meletakkannya di rak sepatu yang telah disediakan. Kini ia memiliki wewenang untuk masuk ke dalam kamar yang berpartisi kaca tembus pandang tersebut.

"_Ohayou,_ Muira-sensei," sapa Heero tepat ketika ia membuka pintu ruang referensi, "Maaf membuat Anda menunggu lama."

"_Daijoubu,_" ujar wanita berkawat gigi yang akrab dipanggil Muira-sensei itu, "_Douzo suwatte kudasai, _Heero-san.."

Begitu dipersilahkan duduk oleh Muira-sensei, tanpa ragu Heero segera menghampiri Muira-sensei yang duduk di tengah-tengah ruangan ber_tatami_ itu. Heero mengambil sesuatu dari saku kemejanya, lalu menyerahkannya kepada Muira-sensei.

"_Anou.._ Saya sudah fotokopi berkas yang Anda minta kemarin. Apakah masih ada berkas yang harus saya lengkapi?"

Muira-sensei sibuk menempelkan pasfoto dan fotokopi kartupelajar yang tadi Heero serahkan ke sebuah _form_ berwarna putih-ungu, lalu menyelipkan sebuah _paper clip_ dan kertas bertuliskan angka 05 di atasnya. Setelahnya ia merobek _form_ berwarna _pink_ yang ada di balik lembar putih tersebut, kemudian memberikannya kepada Heero.

"Jadi, begini, Heero-san…" Muira-sensei memulai pembicaraan, "Aku sudah rundingkan dengan Une-kaichou beberapa hari yang lalu… Sebenarnya sangat disayangkan sekali kalau kau memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan beasiswa yang diberikan oleh Yayasan Peacecraft… Grafik nilaimu stabil, prestasi non-akademikmu juga tidak kalah bagus…"

Muira-sensei menyimpan _form_ putih yang ia bolongi ke dalam sebuah _file organizer_ yang tercantum nama Heero Yuy di sana, setelah sebelumnya membubuhkan sebuah cap stempel di atasnya.

"Terlebih lagi belum lama ini kau sempat memenangkan kejuaraan panahan musim panas lalu, 'kan?" tambah wali kelasnya lagi, "Apa yang membuatmu mengambil keputusan seperti itu, Heero-san?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Heero langsung pada intinya, "Aku hanya tidak ingin terikat saja…"

"_Sou desuka_?" Muira-sensei membenarkan kacamatanya yang sedikit 'melorot', "Saya paham betul apa yang kaurasakan, Heero-san. Tapi, tolong pikirkan dulu dirimu sendiri. Kesempatan langka seperti ini tidak akan datang berulang kali."

Heero tidak berkata sepatah kata. Raut wajahnya seolah berkata ia ingin segera keluar dari beban batin yang ditanggungnya, sehingga ia tidak perlu memikirkan tuntutan-tuntutan aneh yang dibebankan atas dirinya selama ini. Ya, selama ini Heero hidup dalam berbagai paksaan yang mengharuskannya untuk melakukan sesuatu demi satu hal yang ia kejar dalam hidupnya; masa depannya sendiri.

"Baiklah, saya berikan waktu untuk mempertimbangkannya, Heero-san…" ujar Muira-sensei lagi, "Kuharap kau cepat diberikan titik terang untuk memutuskannya."

"_Hai_," Heero bangkit dari kursi tempat ia duduk selama perbincangan, "_Doumo arigatou gozaimashita._"

Heero keluar dari ruangan yang tembus pandang dari segala arah tersebut. Muira-sensei membereskan berkas-berkas milik Heero yang masih tersisa di atas meja. Untuk sepersekian detik lamanya mata _sensei_ berambut pendek itu terpaku pada satu buah _file organizer _yang tersisa di atas meja. Muira-sensei membuka lembar demi lembar data yang tersimpan rapih di dalamnya dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangannya yang lain sibuk memegang gagang cangkir yang berisi teh _daarjeling_ di dalamnya.

"Tersisa satu anak lagi yang harus di_interview_…"

Heero melangkah keluar dari dalam perpustakaan. Tapi, langkahnya tertahan sejenak ketika ia berhadapan _face-to-face_ dengan sosok lelaki yang nampaknya sebaya dengannya. Terlebih lagi, bocah dengan rambut yang terkepang itu langsung memasang ekspresi panik tak lama ketika pintu perpustakaan terbuka oleh Heero.

"Permisi,"

Dengan dinginnya pemuda bermata _prussian blue_ itu berlalu begitu saja –membuat si bocah berkepang bingung sejuta bahasa.

"O-oi!" sahutnya ragu.

Heero menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dan pada akhirnya si bocah berkepang yang terlihat seperti "anak hilang" itu melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang terdengar konyol di telinga Heero.

"Perpustakaan itu di sini, 'kan?" Tanya si bocah berkepang itu sembari menunjuk ruangan yang ada di depannya.

Heero hanya menunjuk ke sebuah papan yang menggantung tepat di kusen pintu ruangan yang tadi ia masuki –si pemuda berkepang lalu melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk olehnya.

"Papan penunjuk dipasang sudah pasti untuk dibaca, bukan dijadikan pajangan. Kau ini tidak bisa baca, ya?"

Dan Heero kembali berlalu, dengan segala kerisauan hatinya.

_Anak tadi, nampaknya tidak asing. Tapi siapa dia?_

* * *

"_Minasan_! Mohon perhatiannya!"

Serempak seluruh penghuni kelas X.A menoleh ke arah satu-satunya pintu yang dibangun untuk akses keluar-masuk kelas. Nampak Une-kaichou di sana diikuti oleh Muira-sensei dan sesosok anak yang sama sekali asing bagi mereka. Saking ngerinya akan ancaman-ancaman yang mungkin turun kepada mereka, siswa-siswi kelas unggulan tersebut segera mengambil posisi di tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

"Ayo, silahkan masuk." Une-kaichou mempersilahkan anak tersebut masuk ke dalam kelas.

Heero mengamati detik demi detik kemunculan "anak baru" tersebut, dan ia tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang dimaksud adalah si bocah berkepang yang tadi ia temui di perpustakaan.

"Perkenalkanlah dirimu di depan kelas," ujar Une-kaichou dengan nada yang terdengar penuh wibawa, "Tak usah malu ataupun takut, mereka akan menjadi temanmu selama kau mengenyam pendidikan di sekolah ini."

Bocah lelaki yang memiliki rambut lebih dari gondrong itu tersenyum simpul, lalu menulis namanya di papan tulis yang terpajang di muka kelas.

"Namaku Duo Maxwell. Mulai hari ini, aku adalah bagian dari kelas X.A. _Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu._"

Dan manusia-manusia X.A hanya bisa membentuk bibir mereka serupa huruf "o". Tapi lain halnya dengan Heero. Pikirannya makin kalang kabut dengan munculnya murid baru bernama Duo Maxwell di kelasnya.

"_Ja, _silahkan duduk di bangku sebelah Heero-san," ujar Muira-sensei dengan logat khasnya, "Apa kau bisa melihat dengan jelas tulisan di papan tulis, Duo-san? Kau boleh minta pindah tempat duduk dengan siapapun jika kau memiliki masalah dengan penglihatanmu."

Dan lagi-lagi, manusia-manusia X.A memunculkan sebuah reaksi yang tidak biasa –tidak terkecuali Trowa, Quatre dan Wufei. Mereka serempak menoleh ke arah "si dingin" yang memang duduk di tempat yang paling "terasing" di kelas.

"_Ee, daijoubu_. Kalaupun mataku mulai kabur aku bisa meminjam catatannya," Duo menjawab pertanyaan dari _sensei_ berkacamata itu dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Dan pandangan penghuni kelas kembali tertuju pada si anak baru tukang bikin heboh itu.

"Silahkan duduk di tempat yang tersedia, Duo-san." Une-kaichou mempersilahkan "anak"nya yang baru duduk di tempat yang telah disepakati bersama barusan.

"_Hai!_"

Si anak baru melenggang menuju _spot_ yang memang diperuntukkan untuknya itu. Ia menarik bangku yang tersedia sehingga menyisakan jarak beberapa sentimeter dari kaki meja, lalu duduk di atasnya.

"Kenapa wajahmu terlihat kaget seperti itu?" tanyanya seraya melirik ke arah Heero.

Heero tidak merespon banyak. Ia sibuk membereskan mejanya yang masih berserakan dengan buku-buku miliknya. "Perasaanmu saja," balasnya dingin.

"Oh, ya?" Duo kini membuang seluruh pandangannya ke arah Heero, "Perasaanmu atau perasaanku saja?"

Mata mereka berdua bertemu pada satu titik. Di satu sisi, mata yang menggambarkan sosok yang dingin dan penuh dengan rasa ketidakpedulian; di sisi yang lain, mata yang menggambarkan pribadi yang sinis dan sulit ditebak.

_Sebenarnya dia ini siapa, sih?!_

* * *

_~To Be Continued~  
_


End file.
